Our Love
by seddielover4ever
Summary: Sam answered Freddie's call whom she hadn't talked to in four years after he took her heart and ripped it to pieces. Will Sam ever forgive Freddie or will their relationship break even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love**

by seddielover4ever

**Chapter 1**

**Hey! This is my first fan fic so please review!**

_Sam's POV_

Cat and I were babysitting two kids named Britney and Taylor. "I'm hungry", groaned Britney. It was about noon and we had to feed the kids. "Who wants to go to In side–Out Burger", I asked. "MMMMEEEE", Britney and Taylor screamed. "Okay, okay let's go then", Cat and I said.

When we got there we ate inside because the kids wanted to sit in the cool booths. "RRRRRIIIIINNNGGG", my phone had gone off. "Excuse um moa mommas got to take this". I went outside to answer it and when I saw the caller ID I couldn't believe it was him after all of those years. It had been four years since I had been in Seattle. "Should I answer it?" Without thinking I answered it.

**So, that was the first chapter please review!**

**-seddielover4ever**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. So, here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

_Sam's POV_

"What do you want Freddork?" "Look Sam I really really miss you and I need to talk to you. It feels like there is something missing in my heart, and I figured that out a few days ago." "Its you, and if you can give me a chance to explain…." "Look Freddork I don't have time for this I have two kids at the table probably waiting for me." I hung up very quickly and went back inside.

_Cat's POV_

"Sam you were taking forever so we told the waiter we were waiting for you." "Sorry, it was Freddie." "Oh no what did he say?" "Well, he said that he was missing me in his heart, and that was all he said before I hung up." "Ooooo." Then the waiter came to our table and all of us ordered.

_Sam's POV_

Then all of a sudden my phone made a little sound. It was a voicemail from Freddie. I opened it and listened to it. "Look Sam, I need you back in my life." "It hurts so bad that I cant be with you." "So, I'm moving to LA and I won't move back until I win you back." "I am staying at The Hilton in LA." "Come meet me there if you want to talk." "I'm boarding on a plane right now, so I will be there tomorrow." "I hope I will see you soon Sam." "I love you." I put down the phone and then the food came. I didn't know if I should go or not. I wasn't sure if I still loved him or not. I had my whole heart broken by this one man. Out of all my boyfriends, he was the only one I really opened up too. And then I saw him and Carly kiss. So, I got up and left before I or anybody could say goodbye. All these thoughts went through my head.

_Cat's POV_

"Sam, are you going to eat?" "Ooo sorry I was thinking about something." "What were you thinking about?" "I'll tell you at home." "Okay". We got home and Britney and Taylor left so Sam and I started talking. "What were you thinking about, Sam?" "Well, Freddie left a voicemail saying that he's moving out here and he wont move back until he wins me back into his heart." Wow." "Yeah and I don't know if I should go see him or not." "Well, he's moving out here just for you so…." "Are you saying I should go to the hotel, after he broke my heart and all of a sudden wants me back?" "I would." "Well I was thinking I should sleep on it." "Okay, it's getting late we should get to bed." "Alright."

_Sam's POV_

When I got into bed I was thinking about what Cat had said. I mean, she had a point but that phone call hurt me a lot. What will it feel like in person? 2 hours later….. I just couldn't fall asleep ands it was already 2am. My mind was racing about what I should do. In the morning, I got a text from Freddie that said "I am finally here so I will be in my hotel in an hour if you want to talk." This was it. I decided I should just go and tell him to go back to Seattle because there was no way he would win back my heart. Or was I wrong?

**So, that is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy and pleas review!**

**-seddielover4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Sorry guys for not updating in a while. School started and I am way busy. I will try to update every time I can. Thank you guys for writing reviews. I enjoy reading them. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_Sam's POV_

So, it was about 10:00 a.m. and I was on my motorcycle going to The Hilton. I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him. I knew he would have so many questions about why I left. I was about 10 min. away from the hotel. Freddie kept texting me about if I was coming or not. I didn't want to text back for many reasons. But, the number one reason was because I knew that I still loved him but I didn't want to show it. I arrived at the hotel and I thought about going back on my motorcycle and driving back home. But, I was already at the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help you", the hotel clerk said. "Hi, I'm wondering what room Freddie Benson is in?" May I ask you something", the clerk asked. "Is your name Sam Puckett", she asked. "Yes, why?" "Room 769 on the seventh floor and this is for you". It was a fruit basket. Well, not really a traditional fruit basket. It had ham fruit cakes, and root beer, all my favorite things. I loved how he knew me so well. I went to the elevator and pushed level 7. I was really nervous, but I knocked on the door. All the emotions were going through my head so much and I fainted.

_Freddie's POV_

(Right after Sam went to the elevator.)

I was waiting patiently to see if Sam was coming.

_RRRRIIIINNNGG!RRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!, the hotel phone rang._

"Hello," I said. "Sam Puckett is coming up Mr. Benson," the clerk said. "YYYYYEEESSSS," I said in my head. "Thank you," I said to the clerk. "Your very welcome," the clerk said.

I could hear the door knock. I went to go open it and heard a thump. I opened the door and saw Sam on the floor wither her basket. "NNNNOOOOO," I SCREAMED. I got out my pear phone and called 911. "911 what's your emergency?" "Hi my friend Sam Puckett fainted and I need an ambulance stat." "Ok what is your location?" "The Hilton Room 769." "Ok, we will send an ambulance right away." Ok, thanks." I hung up and tried to wake up Sam. "Sammy, Sammy wake up!" I thought of calling Carly and Cat. I dialed Carly's number and she picked up after the third ring. "Hello," Carly answered. "Sam fainted and I called an ambulance already." "Oh, my, gosh is she ok?" "I don't know we are at The Hilton and the ambulance should arrive soon." "Ok I'm on my way,' Carly answered.

I dialed Cat's number and she answered after the first ring. "Cat here heheh," she answered. "This is Freddie and Sam fainted and I called an ambulance already." "What happened?" "I don't know but were are at The Hilton in Room 769." "I'll be right there,' Cat urgently said. Cat and Carly arrived and they were very worried. "Is she going to be okay," Cat asked. "I have no idea, I said. The ambulance arrived and put and oxygen mask on her face. They also put her on a gurney. "Who's going with her," the paramedic asked. "I will," I answered. And then we drove off to the hospital Carly and Cat right behind the ambuance.

"Check her heart beat and any vital signs, one of the woman paramedics said." I was just looking at Sam unconscious thinking is she going to be ok.

**So, very interesting third chapter. If you have any suggestions you want me to put in the story then put it in the comments. Thank you!**


End file.
